All Because You Stole My Phone
by wingedbeauty17
Summary: Sookie's 16 year old sister Samantha come home from boarding school, after she tags along to Fangtasia for the first time with Sookie and Bill what will happen when Eric Northman wants to meet her but she doesn't share the same desire.
1. Chapter 1

"But why not, I'll behave myself, please," I begged Sookie to let me come with her to the vampire bar. "No, plus your not even old enough to get in," She replied rushing down the stairs. "I have a fake i.d, I'm sure I could pass for 21," I counted following at her heels. "You're 16, there is no way in hell I'm taking you to get tipsy and then seduced by some vampire." "Uggh, you never let me do anything!" I screamed stomping my foot. "That's right I'm always the bad guy, protecting you from ruining your life," She replied grabbing her coat and purse. "You know what Sookie, I'm sorry you are right, I'm gonna go hang out at Merlottes with Tara," I said innocently, widening my ivy green eyes, "can I borrow your car?" "Finally you see it my way, sure here are the keys." "Thanks Sook, have fun," I said bouncing up the stairs to change. As soon as I heard Bill's car pull out of the driveway I ran to the computer and brought up Google maps. _Alright, what was the name of that bar...oh right F-A-N-G-T-A-S-I-A, _I quickly typed it into the computer. _Ha-ha kinda tacky for a vampire bar. _I thought to myself. _Ah here we go...Shreveport, Louisiana. _As the directions printed, I ran upstairs to grab my cellphone and wallet.

Trying to drive and navigate at the same time is not as easy as it sounds. I looked at the directions as I waited for the light to turn green. _**HONK!**_ I looked up to see the light had turned green and an angry driver pass me illegally shouting curses and shaking his fist. _Jeez its not like I meant to make you wait._ I stepped on the accelerator and turned into a random parking lot, so that I could take a better look at the directions. A red light kept flashing on then off into the car. _Well that's annoying. _I looked up to see a bright neon red sign that spelled out **Fangtasia**. _Finally, I thought I'd never make it. _As I got out of the car I saw a long line stretching from the door. _Great this is gonna take awhile. _I slowly strutted towards the back off the line. "Hey sugar, why don't you stand up front with us?" I heard a husky male voice behind me. "Why I'd love to," I replied slipping under-neath the rope condensing the line. When we made it up front a tall blonde women with an incredibly bored look was carding people. The two men passed quickly in front of me and into the bar after they saw the look the lady was giving me. "Why hello there sugar," She said in a heavy southern accent, skimming her eyes up and down my body as her tongue slid over her lips. "Hi," I replied getting out my wallet. "Oh that's not necessary darling, you're free to go right in," She purred, "By the way I'm Pam." "Well Pam it was certainly a pleasure to meet you and thank you," I said squeezing past her.

I quickly spotted Bill and Sookie, and apparently Bill spotted me too, because we instantly locked eyes. _Shit, gotta hide or flee, or... _Suddenly Bill was in front of me. "Oh...hi Bill, fancy seeing you hear," I said nervously. "Oww...Bill let go of me," I squealed as he dragged me by the elbow towards Sookie. "Uh-oh," Bill said and stopped pulling me. "Don't say uh-oh vampire's should not say uh-oh," I said and tugged my arm free. "What the hell Sam, I thought I told you that you couldn't come," Sookie practically yelled. "And when has what ever you said stopped me before..." I began before Bill cut me off, "Guys we have bigger problems then whose disobeying who." "Like what?" Sookie questioned. "Eric's summoning us." "Who?" I asked. "That guy in the leather chair looking directly at us...or you," Bill replied. "Oh...well I'm not going," I stated sitting down at the table and crossing my arms. "If I were you, I would be wise and come with us," Bill said smoothly. "Nope," I said taking a sip of Sookie's drink. "Well fine, come on Bill lets go," Sookie said taking her drink from my hand. "Alright, I'll be here, waiting," I replied pulling out my phone. I had just begun texting Tara when my phone was snatched out of my hands. "Hey, you cannot just take my phone" I said looking up. My eyes locked with the woman who was carding people at the door. "Oh hey Pam." "Listen sugar you see that man sitting up their with Bill and Sookie," Pam started, "well he wants to meet you and what Eric wants Eric gets." "Alright, but I don't want to meet him and I think that should be respected, so can I have my phone back now," I replied. "Hmm, no, if you want it you can come and get it from Eric," Pam purred strutting away. _Great now I have to go and retrieve my phone from some psycho vampire who problem just wants me body and blood. _


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there tapping my fingers against the table, for a few more minutes before deciding that my phone was totally worth it. Slowly I pushed myself up from the table, tipping up the glass and gracefully swallowing the rest of Sookie's drink before walking towards the stage. As I approached the stage, I lifted my eyes from the floor, meeting a pair of ice cold blue ones that seemed to pierce through my very soul. In-taking a sharp breath, I forced my feet to keep walking, I did not want to appear weakened by his striking appearance. He smirked and rolled his eyes up and down my body as I approached him. _Oh dammit this guy is gorgeous! Okay I just have to play it cool and act uninterested. _"Alright I'm here, can I have my phone back now?" I asked stretching my hand out. "A simple hello would be nice, you know," He purred. _Oh my god, his voice is so seductive! _"Hmm, well let's see, you stole my phone, demand to meet me, and now you expect me to say hello?" I sassed back, "I don't think so." He pulled my phone out of his suit pocket and held it up. As I reached for it he quickly pulled it out of my reach. _Alright now he's just being a dick. _I reached for it again, and managed to grab it and yank it towards me, but he wouldn't let go. "Your are beginning to annoy me," I stated. He chuckled and before I knew it I was seated on his lap a secure iron grip holding me in place. I struggled to get up, but that only made his grip tighten. "Eric let her go, you have no right to keep her," Bill said in a stern voice. "Ah a ah, Bill you know the rules, you can only claim your dominance on one human," Eric replied wagging his finger at Bill. "What...the...fuck are...you talking...about," I gasped for air, his grip was crushing me against him. I felt his grip loosen slightly as he replied, "Well my dear now what fun would that be if all of your questions were answered." " Well first of all, it would be what normal people do and..." I began but Eric cut me off, "That was a rhetorical question sweetheart." I felt my cheeks flush a deep red, so I bent my head down trying to hide it. "Mmm, don't do that you look beautiful when you embarrassed," Eric stroked my cheek delicately with the back of his fingers. I shivered ran up my spine causing me to shiver violently. "Alright well I think that is all the time we need of yours Eric," Sookie said jumping out of her seat, "come on Sam lets go." Eric's grip tightened again, pulling me away from Sookie's reach. "Eric..." Bill began. "It was a pleasure meeting you Samantha," Eric purred planting a soft kiss on my hand, "I do hope to see you again soon." I smiled sweetly and allowed myself to be pulled away by Sookie. Once we were outside I realized that I didn't have my phone. "Oh Sook I left my phone inside, I'll be right back," I said almost excitedly, skipping back towards the club.

"Back so soon sugar?" Pam purred. "Just came to get my phone, I think Eric still has it," I replied, "where is he?" "Probably in his office, but if he's to busy, I'd love to play with you," Pam licked her lips. "Umm..alright thanks..." I said walking towards the back of the club.

I found a door labeled **Employes Only**, I knock**e**d on it twice. No answer. "Eric?" I called out pushing the door open ever so slightly. No one was in the room. _Alright well I could just wait until he comes back. _I took a couple steps into the room, there was a big black desk with a very comfy looking leather chair behind it. I tip-toed across the room like a child with the target of retrieving a cookie from the cookie jar. Sliding my hands along the chair I sat down, and spun around towards the door. I gasped to see the door closed and a very amused looking Eric leaning against it with his arms crossed. I decided to play this up,"Why hello Mr. Northman, fancy seeing you here." "You know I don't usually let people sit in my chair, but since I like you I won't suck you dry...yet," He chuckled walking towards me. I felt my heart start to race as he closed the space between us. "Well I just came back for my phone...so if I could please have it cause Sookie and Bill are waiting out side for me," I said as I stood up. _Jeez, he is a freaking giant, he must be at least 6'4. _He was right in front of me now, looking down at me. "Your quite short you know," He smirked. "And you are a freaking giant, now that we have stated the obvious can I please have my phone back?" I replied. "On one condition," Eric said crossing his arms. "And what might that be," I said mimicking his movement. "Kiss me." _Holy fuck is he serious? _"Alright, but first my phone," I replied holding my hand out. "Nope, first you kiss me." "Just give me my phone first, because even if I tried to get out of it I highly doubt I could," I replied. "Hmm, how right you are," He reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone hesitating before handing it over. I brought my hand up to my lips and blew him a kiss. "Alright well bye now," I said walking towards the door. He was in front of me before I had taken two steps. "That's not what I meant and you know it," He said his voice sounding slightly annoyed. "Well you didn't specify, so you gave me what I wanted and I gave you what you wanted," I replied attempting to move around him. But he grabbed my wrist pinning me to the wall. "You know if this is how you pick up women you must be really lonely." He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "I have pleasured thousands of women in ways you can only imagine." This cause me to shiver against him again. "Well considering I want nothing to do with you, I think you should move on to screwing one of your fang bangers," I countered. "Your body says different, but I wish not to force a young lady like yourself into anything. So I will respect your wishes...for now." That last part scared me but it also excited me. He scanned his eyes over my body once more before releasing me. "Okay bye," I said rushing towards the door before he changed his mind. And just as my hand was turning the doorknob, he spoke, "Oh and Samantha, I will be seeing you again soon." I didn't even bother turning around I just nodded knowing he would see it and left. I couldn't even imagine what kind of adventures lay ahead with this tall, blonde, gorgeous viking vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, well here's another chapter, please review/ inbox me, cause I'm kinda having a writers block and I could really use your guys advice! Hope u enjoy!**

What took you so long it's been at least fifteen minutes," Sookie said as I walked towards her and Bill. "Sorry, um I got held up," I replied walking past Bill and his narrowed eyes. I felt a dull pain begin in my head, almost like the beginning of a headache. "Sookie stay the fuck out of my head," I all but screamed at her. She brushed past me towards the car as if nothing had happened. As I climbed my car I heard Bill shout-whispering at Sookie. "I know but...well I can't...only one...fine." The ride home was uneventful, I had beat Sookie and Bill home, which was good I needed time to think before Sookie lectured me. As I was walking towards the porch I dropped my keys, "Oh, where did they go, why can't Sookie leave the porch lights on," I muttered to myself. "Looking for these," A voice purred. I stood up abruptly to see a tall dark figure holding my keys up. "Um, yes," I replied. "Bill?" The figure chuckled and leaned forward whispering, "Guess again," before raking his nails down my back. I shivered yet again and fell forward against him, knowing exactly who it was. "Eric," I said my heart pounding against my ribcage. "Correct." I felt like I was frozen in time, I just couldn't seem to move it was like I was glamored. _That's what he's doing! He's glamoring me! _"Do you need something?"I asked. He seemed to be in shock momentarily. "What are you?" He questioned looking directly into my eyes. "I'm a sixteen year old human girl, why?" His eyes narrowed and he said, "you are not telling me the whole truth, and I will figure it out sooner or later, so you mind as well tell me now." At that moment I heard tires crunch the gravel of the driveway. _Thank god, Sookie come rescue me!_ I felt a gust of wind and Eric was gone. I let out a breath that I had been holding in, and started walking again towards the house. The door opened and closed as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. Sookie walked into the kitchen and dropped her purse on one of the chairs. "I'm going over to Bill's, I'll be back in the morning," She said and walked towards the front door. "Alright have fun banging your boyfriend," I replied winking at her with over exaggeration. She rolled her eyes, smiled, and blushed before walking out the door. _Great another night alone. Well at least I can take a nice long hot shower and wash away this incredibly strange day. _I gulped down the rest of my orange juice and headed towards the stairs.

_Mmm, thank god the water goes this hot. _After I thoroughly scrubbed my skin and washed my hair, I just stood there letting the water roll off of my body. The shower curtain slid back and a voice purred, "May I join?" I whirled around attempting to cover my body. "Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing?" "Well I told you that I would be back soon, and I heard the shower running so I thought I would join you," Eric replied, smirking at me as his eyes scanned my body. I was just about to get out of the shower, when I found myself pressed in-between the cool tile of the shower and Eric's cool body.

"Um, I think this could technically be classified as rape," I said trying to steady my breathing and my pulse. "Not if I make you beg for me to continue," He replied skimming his fingers across my collarbone and neck. "Please..." "Yes?" He smirked at me. "Please...go fuck yourself," I said sliding away from him. "Only if you watch," He grabbed my waist and pinned my against the wall. "You're a freaking pedophile," I said writhing against his grip. "Darling it will only hurt more if you struggle," He whispered kissing my neck. "Gah, you are so disgusting!" He chuckled and grabbed the soap, and began lathering up his hands. "Don't you dare," I hissed. "Oh I will because there is nothing you can do about it," Eric said and began stroking my legs. _Okay fine two can play at this game. _I reached over and turned off the water. "Well alright then, I guess I'll just have to lick it off," Eric purred, licking his lips. Moving with such speed that my human eyes could not follow, he was kneeling before me leaning in to lick the soap off of my thigh. "Okay, okay, please...no...don't," I said trying to squirm away from him. "But I thought that's what you wanted," He replied innocently. "No what I want you to do is get the fuck outta my house," I said pointing a finger towards the door. He stood up, but not before he slid his tongue over the inside of my thigh, making my shiver and let out a pitiful moan. "You say you don't want me and yet your body reacts to me," He said stroking his hands up and down my sides. "Because your stimulating me," I argued. "Tell me now, have you ever been kissed?" I blushed a deep shade of red, "that's none of your business." As soon as the words were out of my mouth his cool lips pressed against mine. Slowly at first but they soon became more hungry and urgent. His tongue slid into my mouth dancing with mine. I pulled away, "No...no, this isn't right." "Mmm, but it is, just let your body take over, trust me."

"No...no...no!" I bolted up, looking around I saw that I was in my bed soaked in sweat and shaking. _What the fuck! That was all just a dream? _I swung my legs over the bed, I really needed a glass of water. Tip-toeing down the stairs I remembered that Sookie was at Bill's, so there was no need to be quiet. Looking at the clock it read 2:36 am. _Great I had only been away from him for an hour and I was already having vivid dreams about him. _A sharp knock at the door snapped me out of my daze. _Who the hell could that be? _I cautiously walked over and pulled the door open. "Hello sweetheart, told you I'd be back," Eric said leaning against the door frame. "Oh my god you are the last person I want to see right now," I said turning and walking back towards the kitchen. After realizing that he wasn't following me I said, "Well aren't you coming in." "You have to invite me in first." "Oh that's right you can only enter if some one gives you permission," I said feeling a little bit powerful. He just stood there looking like a six foot tall lost puppy. "Fine you may come in," I said feeling defeat, "just don't try anything." "No promises," He replied closing the door behind him. I just rolled my eyes and put my glass in the sink. "You know you look incredibly sexy," Eric said his fangs popping out. My eyes widened, I looked down to see what I was wearing a tank top and some short shorts. _Damn probably not the best outfit to wear in front of a horny vampire. _"You are not biting me," I stated simply turning to face him. He was in front of me before I could blink. "Darling if I wish to I will, because there is nothing you could do to stop me," Eric replied kissing my collarbone. An involuntary shiver ran up and down my spine. Chuckling he raised his head up like he was about to strike. "Wait, wait, please...don't, I'll do anything else." His eyebrows raise, smirking, "Anything." _Oh shit! What have I done. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long, its kinda short buts that's only because I will probably have the next chapter out today or tomorrow, and I had to leave you guys hanging and wanting more. So here ya go, hope you like.**

I couldn't speak I just stared at him opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"What I meant was...was..." I tried to explain.

"Oh, I clearly heard you say, 'I'll do anything else'."

"That does have some boundaries."

"Even so how are you going to stop me from doing what I want?" He said backing me into the counter, pressing his hips against mine, sliding his hands up and down my waist in a very hypnotizing way.

"Um..." _Dammit! There is nothing I can do, Eric get's what Eric wants, oh that feels so good. No, no. I've got to focus, this is wrong. _

"Exactly, there is nothing you..." He kissed my bare shoulder, "can do..." and my neck, " to stop me..." and the corner of my jaw.

"Wanna bet?" I jerked my leg up, kneeing him where the sun don't shine. He grunted and stumbled backwards, I took this as the opportunity to run. I sprinted up the stairs taken them two at a time, slamming the door to my room shut and finally clicking the lock into place. I let out a sigh of relief and slid to to the floor, leaning against the door for support, breathing heavily.

"That wasn't very nice."

I looked up and gasped. Eric was leaning against the window sill with his arms crossed. I jumped up, ready to fight or flee which ever I could manage.

"I'm not afraid of you." I stated stretching my neck up, trying to appear taller.

"Well now, I'm not so sure about that."

Before I could blink he was in front of me, fangs barred, holding me against the wall by my neck. I sucked in a sharp breath, my heart rate started to race, but then I relaxed and just blinked innocently at him.

"Your not gonna bite me, you wouldn't dare,"I said.

"Watch me," He snarled.

He lowered his head to my neck, I could feel his cool breath on my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the sharp pain off his teeth piercing through my flesh. But instead I felt his lips press softly against my throat, lightly nibbling. He brought his head up and looked me with a smirk on his face.

"Your a dick, you know that right," I hissed.

He chuckled, stroking a piece of hair away from my eyes. I shivered at his touch, he grinned and slid his hand underneath my tank top and ever so softly down my back. My eyes shut and my head tilted back against the wall and I let out a pitiful moan. He pushed me even further by raking his nails down my spine. I reached up and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down so that my lips could meet his. The kisses started slow, but I could feel the hunger for more growing. I opened my mouth to breath and he must have taken that as an invitation, because the next thing I knew his tongue was dancing with mine. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist never once breaking the kiss. Then all of a sudden he threw me onto the bed. I looked up at him confused and a little bit hurt. But that soon disappeared I saw him at the edge of the bed, crawling slowly towards me, his fangs were fully extended and the look of hunger and want filled his blue eyes. The look of a true predator. My eyes widened and I struggled to move backwards towards the other end of the bed. But he grabbed my ankles and pulled me underneath him. Kissing me with such force that my lip split and started to bleed, that really sent him over the edge. He threw his head back before striking like a cobra, two tiny daggers ripped into my throat violently sucking that life out of me. I screamed and struggled kicking and fighting like a wild animal. But this only seemed to excite him more.

"Eric stop...your killing me," I managed to say. But this had no effect on him he just kept on drinking. Suddenly the door to my room flew off its hinges and Bill ripped Eric off of me. Eric growled and lunged at Bill, but he dodged in time.

"Eric, snap out of it," Bill said barely managing to dodge Eric's furious blows. Bill slapped him hard across the face and that seemed to do the trick. Eric's eyes no longer looked like those of a predator. He looked around the room until his eyes locked with mine. They widened when he saw the bite mark on my neck. I had to force my eyes to stay open, but slowly I was losing the fight and I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Get out now, get out of my fucking house," Sookie screamed at Eric.

"Only she can resend my invitation, and right now she needs my help," Eric replied calmly.

"Your not the only one with blood that can heal, you know," Bill argued.

"Ah very true, but mine will heal her quicker, and I don't think that Sookie wants her younger sister to be sexually attracted to you," Eric argued back.

"You know what, one of you just help her before she dies," Sookie practically shouted. And with that I felt myself leaning against someones chest, coaxing me to drink a mysterious liquid. I obeyed, getting in a few gulps before the darkness consumed me.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned a huge yawn. Stretching my arms over my head, I pushed myself into a sitting position. I rubbed my neck trying to remember what had happened the night before. _All I remember is...is...Eric kissing me, my neck and lips and..._ Flashes of Eric's predator face and his razor sharp teeth ripping into my skin and sucking the life out of me, ran through my mind. _Oh my god, was that a dream or did that really happen..._I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. I walked to the bathroom and examined my neck in the tiny mirror. Nothing. There wasn't a mark or anything. _But it felt so real, it couldn't have been a dream. _I brushed my teeth quickly and ran a comb through my hair. _Uggh I wonder what time it is, I hope Sookie's home. _I walked over to my dresser to pick out some clothes. Stripping of my shorts and tank top, I put on a fresh pair of panties and I bra. I pulled on a pair of jeans, and started to look for my phone. After practically ripping my room apart I decided to go look downstairs. I tiptoed down the stairs just in case Sookie was sleeping. As I approached the bottom I heard voices murmuring below. I walked into the living room to find Sookie, Bill, and Eric sitting on various couches.

"Oh...," was all I could say. I looked down remembering that I was wearing only a pair of jeans and a bra.

"Sam how are you feeling honey," Sookie replied standing up attempting to cover me from Eric's view.

"No, none of that crap, I want to know what happened and I want to know now," I said moving away from her touch.

"Sweetie, it's a long story and well you aren't really dressed appropriately,"Sookie said glancing down access exactly what I was wearing.

"I don't care this is my house and I will wear what I want when I want. Besides I'm sure they don't care," I replied nodding my head towards Eric and Bill. I walked over to the couch where Eric was and sat on his lap and lazily put my left arm around his neck, just to make Sookie angry. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your not angry with me?" Eric asked slightly confused.

"No, should I be," I replied.

"Well considering what happened last night I thought you would be."

"Oh so that wasn't a dream...well I'm still not mad, you made a mistake and lost control, it's not your fault."

"Of course it's his fault, he shouldn't have even been in this house in the first place," Sookie argued.

"Why not, I invited him in so it's my fault that any of this happened, I wanted him to come in," I replied honestly. To this Eric grinned and tightened his grip so that I was now leaning against his chest. A low growl came from Bill's chest. Eric growled to and reminded Bill about the rules, saying that I was his.

"What rules, how am I 'yours'?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"When a vampire drinks a humans blood and a human drinks a vampires blood a very special bond is formed called a Blood Bond. This states that the vampire has a claim over that human and no other vampire can feed off of that said human. Or there will be consequences," Eric explained to me, stroking my arm in circular motion.

"Oh, so we're like...bonded," I said trying to collect my thoughts.

"Yes, we are and it will stay that way until the blood wheres off. But of course that can always be fixed," He purred.

"Alright I think it is time for you to leave now," Sookie said jumping up.

"What time is it?" I asked attempting to distract her a little bit longer.

"Its 11:32 pm," She replied looking at her watch.

"So it's awhile before sun-up," I said.

"Yes but..."She started.

"Okay, come on Eric let's go for a walk," I said jumping up and pulling him with me.

"Sam..." Sookie warned.

"Sookie, just shut it, okay we are just going for a walk," I snapped walking to the closet to get my sweat-shirt.

"Come on let's go," I said to Eric holding out my hand. He was by my side in a second taking my hand and leading me out the door.

I breathed in a deep breath of fresh air, as we walked down the small path in the grave yard, swinging our arms and laughing at absolutely nothing in particular. All of a sudden Eric thought it would be a good idea to fall backwards. He pulled me with him, and I landed on his chest giggling my head off. I leaned down and pecked him on the lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and just gazed into my eyes.

"I've never felt this way about anyone, I think I am falling for you," Eric whispered.

I laid my head against his silent chest and whispered back, "me too, but I feel like we are Romeo and Juliet, because of Sookie and Bill."

To this he chuckled, "they have no authority over me, if I want you I will have you, it's that simple."

"Mmm, okay," I replied closing my eyes feeling slightly sleepy.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" He whispered.

"No, I'm just resting my eyes," I said lifting my head back up to look at him.

"Do you want to bite me right now?" I asked.

"Yes you smell very intoxicating tonight."

"But your not going to right?"

"Not if you don't want me too."

"Not tonight maybe tomorrow, I don't want to go through that again."

"I wouldn't lose control this time, because I am connected to your emotions and thoughts, so I would be able to know when I was hurting you. So you don't have to worry about that," Eric said rubbing his hand up and down my back, going slightly lower each time.

"I'm not in the mood for that either Eric," I said moving his hand back up.

He pretended to pout, but then smiled pecking me on the lips once more before standing up and taking me with him. He threw me over his shoulder and started to walk back towards the house. I just giggled and squirmed pretending to hate it, but secretly I was happier than ever.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it next one will be out real soon, I promise. Please please write me reviews and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, it really helps me to know what y'all want. And don't worry I will be continuing! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it took me soo long to right this, I just had a lot of stuff going on. Hope you like and don't forget, message me, or just review it!

"Sookie, I'm going to Merlottes to hang with Tara," I yelled up the stairs. I listened for a reply, but none came. _Okay that's weird maybe she went shopping. _I walked into the kitchen to grab my phone. There was a small slip of paper laying on the counter. It read, _**Sam, went shopping be back round 5ish, stay outta trouble, Love Sookie. **_I let out a sigh and wrote that I was going to Merlottes on the back side of her note. When I got out side, I turned to lock the door. That's when I heard the crunch of gravel underneath someones boot. I froze, my hand still on the door handle.

"Hey," A voice said. I turned around to see my ex-boyfriend Jake who was nineteen, standing near my car with his hands shoved in his pockets. Our break-up had not been the prettiest one, there was a whole lot of yelling, crying, and fists.

"What are you doing here?" I asked refusing to greet him.

" I heard you were back in town and I wanted to come and apologize for what I did, it was wrong and immature."

"You broke my wrist, gave me a black eye and a concussion, just because I wouldn't have sex with you. No matter how many times you apologize it's not gonna change anything." I looked towards the sun, it should be setting any minute now thank god. He stepped up onto the porch, moving towards me.

"But I really really miss you."

"It's too late Jake, I can never trust you again, you hurt me and pushed me away when I needed you most. Besides I'm seeing someone else." When I said that angry flashed across his eyes.

"Well how bout one last kiss for old times," He said pushing me against the screen door.

"No, no, Jake stop, let go of me," I squirmed trying to break away from his grip. I thrust my leg up, kneeing him. He curled over gasping.

"You fucking bitch, I was gonna give you another chance." He flung his hand through the air towards me. I narrowly dodged it jumping off the porch and running towards my car. I grabbed the handle and pulled, but the car wouldn't open.

"Looking for these," Jake hissed holding up my keys.

He started walking down the steps towards me, swinging the keys.

"Stay back, Jake, don't do this, I don't want trouble," I said backing away from him and the safety of my car.

"Oh, but I do," He smirked.

I turned around and took of sprinting towards the road. _Maybe I can loose him and loop back around to the house through the woods. _I heard him growl and take off running after me. I looked towards the trees the sun had set and it was getting dark fast. Whipping out my phone I dialed Sookie's number while continuing to run. It just kept on ringing. "Dammit," I hissed. _Okay think, there has to be someone I can call...Eric! Shit I don't have his number. Okay think what was the number for Fangtasia from the website. _I dialed the number that I thought was right, my lungs were burning, and my legs felt wobbly, by the time a female voice answered in a very bored tone.

"Hello, you have reached Fangtasia, how may I help you."

"Pam?" I gasped.

"Yes."

"It's me Sam...Sookie's sister..." I managed to choke out.

"Oh hi darling how may I help you," She purred, her voice perking up.

"Pam, I need...Eric...it's an emergency," I gasped, seeing black dots in my vision from lack of oxygen.

"Fine, hold on," She replied a little bit of disappointment seeping into her voice.

I turned around and saw that I lost Jake, so I slowed down and took deep breaths.

"Hello," a smooth voice spoke into the phone.

"Eric," I breathed.

"Yes."

"It's Sam, I'm in trouble," I said trying to muffle my breathing.

"Your out of breath why."

"Because..." I couldn't finish because the phone was whacked from my hand. I let out a high pitched scream as I was knock to the ground. Struggling, someone pinned my wrists down and I hear a snap. I yelped out in pain.

"Your little boyfriend won't be able to help, I'll be much stronger than him," Jake growled.

"What are you talking about?" My eyes widened as I saw gold flash across his green eyes.

"What the fuck," I gasped. He chuckled and I felt his nails pierce through the skin on my wrist. I looked over at one of his hands that was clamped against my wrist and saw claws gripping my flesh.

Looking back to his face I saw his teeth starting to protrude, and his eyes turn a goldish color, but it wasn't attractive at all. It looked evil.

"Please, don't hurt me," I said my heart pounding against my chest.

"Oh it's to late for begging my dear, I'm going to take your virtue and then kill you," He growled, snapping his jaws.

"You do not treat a lady with such a manner, they are to be respected and treated as people not punching bags or sex toys," A voice growled pulling Jake off of me. Jake fought right back against Eric but he was no match for him. I heard a snap, a squeal, and feet scurrying away into the woods.

"Eric," I whispered gazing up at my knight in shinning armor.

"Yes my, darling," He replied bending down to help me up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what you did nothing wrong," He said inspecting me making sure nothing was broken or hurt. When he got to my wrist, I gasped out and jerked away from him.

"I think its broken," I said cradling it against my chest.

"Let me see, love," He said holding out his hand. Slowly I moved my wrist into his hand, and bit my lip to keep myself from crying out at the pain. He lifted it and bent it slowly, trying to cause me as little pain as possible. He let out deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well its definitely broken."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and brought his lips to his wrist.

"What are you doing." I heard his fangs puncture his skin.

"Healing you, now drink," He said holding up his wrist. My nose scrunched up at the thought of drinking blood.

"Do I have to?"

He chuckled, " Yes, love, you do."

I let out a sigh, and brought my lips to his wrist. I felt a whirl of wind, and before I knew it I was pressed against Eric's chest, him holding me by my waist, with his wrist pressed against my lips. With every gulp of his blood I felt my strength starting to regain and the pain in my wrist started to dull. When he pulled a way I whimpered reaching for more.

"Your a greedy little girl, aren't you," He whispered in my ear.

I turned so that my chest was pressed against his.

"Yes, yes I am," I purred. A flash of lust and arousal flashed across his eyes. I pushed myself off of him and he allowed it, probably still in shock from my flirtatiousness. Pulling out my phone I saw that it was only 8:45 p.m.

"Hey how far are we away from Merlottes, I was supposed to meet Tara 45 minutes ago."

"Wouldn't you rather stay with me," He said skimming his nose up and down my collar bone.

"Eric...really stop it, I gotta go," I said pushing against him.

"Why not staying with me will be so much more fun."

"Eric, no. I promised her, plus I haven't seen her in like six months."

He let out a sigh, "Fine come on let's go."

"Wait how? I don't see your car anywhere," I said slightly confused. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Hold on, love."

"Wait...what!" I felt a gush of wind and before I could blink I saw the city lights below us.

"Oh my god," I started struggling and freaking out.

"If you continue to struggle, I may drop you love," Eric said gripping me tighter.

"Oh right, sorry," I said quickly and stopped struggling. After about another minute or two we were finally on solid ground again. He chuckled as I stumbled towards the door, he was by my side in a second caressing my waist and walking with me. I smiled up at him and looped my arm around his waist. When we got to the door I stopped him.

"This is as far as you go mister," I teased.

"And why is that?" He asked stroking my hair over my shoulder.

"Cause Tara hates vampires, and the towns folk...well they would definitely be shocked," I replied my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Alright but I'll be back later, to protect you from that mutt," He ended his sentence with a growl.

"What do you mean mutt? Do you mean Jake?" I asked.

"Yes, but never mind that, go have fun, I will see you later," He said squeezing me into a hug, and then he was gone. When I walked into the bar, Tara looked up and locked eyes with me. Squealing she ran over to me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Sam! Oh my god I missed you sooo much!"

"Hey baby cakes what shaking," Lafayette said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys, oh my god it seems like I haven't seen you guys in forever," I said as Lafayette joined the hug.

"What I don't get a hug, we share names I figured I get at least that," Sam said walking towards us holding out his arms.

"Oh Sammy you know I love you," I said pulling him into the group hug. After we all finished our hello's Tara and me sat behind the bar and talked while Sam was polishing beer mugs.

"You have no idea how boring it's been here since you left," Tara said sipping her drink.

"Yea I feel you, boarding school was awful," I replied playing with the straw that was sticking out of my drink.

"So how's your boyfriend?" Tara asked.

"Eric?" I replied confused.

"No Jake. Whose Eric?"

"Um, never mind, what about Jake," I replied.

"How is he?"

"Um, I don't know, why would I?" I asked.

"Well he is your boyfriend."

"No, he's not I broke up with him."

"Oh...shit."

"Tara what did you do."

"Well he came into the bar early, and asked about you, so I told him you were back in town. And then he acted all weird and left."

"Oh okay," I said biting the inside of my cheek trying to stay come.

"Did you see him?" She asked.

"No I haven't seen him," I lied.

"Oh okay, anyways," Tara replied skeptical. I looked towards Sam who had stopped wiping mugs and staring at us.

"Have you been ease dropping mister?" I raised an eye brow at Sam.

"Huh? No..." He said snapping out of his daze.

"Don't lie Sammy, it doesn't suit your good boy act," I said throwing my straw at him. He pretended to be offended but secretively he was smiling. I glanced down at my phone it read 12:45 a.m.

"Oh shit, I got to go," I said jumping off of the bar stool.

"Aww leaving so soon," Sam made a sad face in a very sarcastic motion.

"Yes Sammy Whammy, I have to get home before Sookie kills me," I joked.

"I'll walk you out," Tara said grabbing her jacket.

"Bye Lafayette," I hollered as we walked out the door.

"Wait!" He called rushing towards me.

"Yes," I said dramatically turning back to him.

"These are for you, honey pie," He said holding up a pack of bracelets.

"Okay...what are they?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"They are bracelets that you wear, obviously, and each one means something different."

"Okay what do they mean," I ask again.

"Well say some one breaks a pink one off your wrist you, you must then kiss that said person."

I burst out laughing, "Of course you want to get me laid, Lafayette."

"You know it baby," He said thrusting his hips in a humping motion.

"Alright well for you I will wear them," I said grabbing the pack and slipping them onto my wrist.

"I expect some of those to be gone the next time I see you," Lafayette said as he walked back towards the bar.

"No promises babe!" I called back. Tara just rolled her eyes and we started walking towards her car.

"Do you need a ride home?" She asked as she unlocked the car.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks though."

"Alright I'll see ya tomorrow," Tara said as she was getting into the car.

"Okay," I replied pulling out my phone. As soon as Tara's car was outta sight I whipped open my phone and dialed Eric's number.

"No need for that," A voice purred behind me. I turned slowly around to see Eric standing under the street light.

"Hey," I said walking towards him.

"Did you have fun?" He asked scanning my body his eyes locking on the bracelets.

"Um yea it was pretty fun talking to them, I haven't seen them in like forever," I said following his gaze.

"And what might these be?" He said holding up my arm to get a better look at the bracelets.

"Nothing, just some bracelets Lafayette gave me."

"You and I both know that's a lie," He said making a motion to snap one off, I jerked away from him.

"I can hear you heart accelerating and I can feel you excitement, now tell me, love what do they mean?"

"You probably heard what Lafayette said so I don't need to explain it," I replied nervously.

"Oh but, my dear, I want to hear you explain them very, very thoroughly," He whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver so violently I feel against him. My arousal was definitely set on high right about now. He chuckled and I felt a slight pull on my wrist before he pushed me away. I looked up to see him smiling and swinging one of the bracelets, which was now broken in the air. My mouth dropped open, when I saw what the color of the bracelet was.

**Hey guys, sorry it took me soo long to right this, I just had a lot of stuff going on. **

**Please review I need ideas like...what color the bracelet should be.**

**P.s. If ya don't know what those bracelets are just go to Google and look up either sex bracelets or jelly bracelets.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope Ya Guys Like It**

**Oh and don't forget to REVIEW**

**REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Oh, no you did not just," I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Oh, yes I did," He purred, "Now what does this one mean?"

"I..I don't know," I lied averting my eyes from his gaze.

"You and I both know that's a lie, love." _Damn I thought he wouldn't pick up on that. Oh well who did I think I was fooling even I could tell that it was a terrible lie._

"Um..." I said trying to stall.

"Fine if you won't tell me I'll just go ask that yummy friend of your. Lafayette was it," Eric replied turning on his heel and started walking towards the bar door.

"Wait, no don't, he'll make it sound so much worse," I said running over to stop him. But of course that was no use he was determined to ask Lafayette. I followed him into the bar and everything stopped. People stopped their silly conversations, women and men alike just sat and stared at him with their eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped and even Sam stopped what he was doing. Eric smirked and continued strutting across the restaurant and towards the back where the kitchen was. I had to basically jog to keep up with his long strides. When he reached the kitchen, Lafayette's eyes went back and forth between me and Eric, finally settling on the god-like viking.

"What the fuck?" Lafayette asked.

"Hello, your Lafayette I presume," Eric said his voice like velvet. _Oh jeez, this is not going to end well. _

"Uh, ya. What can I do for you?"

"Well you can start by telling me what..." Eric started but I cut him off.

"Lafayette don't tell him anything," I hissed.

"What the fuck are you talking bout girl..." Lafayette replied, his eyes skimming over Eric. I followed his gaze and realized it stopped at Eric's hand where the bracelet was. _Fuck! Why Lafayette why! _The corner's of Lafayette's mouth curled up until he was grinning.

"Damn, baby-cakes, I didn't think they would get snapped off that fast," Lafayette laughed.

"We didn't do anything, don't jump to conclusions," I snapped back.

"Why the hell not, how could you say no to this...beautiful creature," Lafayette replied licking his lips.

"That's what I wanted to ask before she cut me off, she refuses to tell me what it means," Eric said calmly.

"Cause I don't know what it means, and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you," I sassed back.

"Come here," Lafayette said curling his finger towards Eric, beckoning him to come forward. And surprisingly Eric did he allowed Lafayette to whisper in his ear. I just stared at them, Eric's smirked and his eye's met mine as Lafayette whispered to him. After he finished whispering Eric leaned forward and purred to me, "Come love, we have much to do."

"Whoa hold on just a sec, your not even gonna tell me what it means?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Eric said pulling me with him towards the back door.

"I hate you so much right now Lafayette, and I will get you back," I shouted as I was whisked out the door.

"So my place or yours," Eric said as soon as we were out side.

"How bout you take me home so I can sleep."

"Oh but now that would be going against the rules."

"What does it even mean anyway?" I asked, nodding towards the clear colored bracelet.

"Well this particular color, means...that you have to do what ever I say," He purred into my ear. _Great just fucking great._

"Well we might have to put that on hold, which I'm fine with, because Sookie is probably freaking out wondering where I am."

"No she actually not, I stopped by Bill's earlier tonight and he said that Sookie was staying at his place for the night and that she left a note on the counter saying that she'd be back in the morning."

_Dammit, why Sookie why would you leave me alone to spend the night with Bill._

"Um...well..." I tried to think of something to say to stall him but nothing would come out. But he silenced me with his lips. They molded against mine like two puzzle pieces connecting like they were made for each other. I tried to push him away but he wasn't having any of that. He gripped me to his body even tighter. Finally I was able to force him off me, my breathing was so heavy I was almost panting. I felt his fangs graze along my neck and down my shoulder. _Okay I have to think fast I need to distract him. _I pushed him back and kept him at arms length away. Slowly I moved my hand up to touch his fangs, sliding a finger over them, I felt ho truly sharp they were.

"You know your like a cat." This surprised him, he raised one of his eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon," He said still clearly in shock.

"You heard me, you remind me of a kitty cat. Cause you have mood swings, you always seem to be turned on, you have fangs, oh and you hiss and growl. You definitely remind me of a cat." To this he chuckled and replied, "Well why don't you let you little kitten take you to bed?"

"You always have to make everything dirty and related to sex don't you." He pretended to pout and crossed his arms.

"No, not always."

"Well it sure seems like that's always on your mind," I countered.

"I'm a horny vampire who desires your body and blood, what else would you expect?"

"Uh..." He had me there, I couldn't think of anything to sass back. Stepping back he held out his hand.

"Shall we, you look like you could use a nice long hot shower." _Dammit that does sound good, but would he be with me in the shower...or not, I can't decide which would be better. _

"Sure..." I replied hesitantly, taking his hand in my own. He led me towards the parking lot.

"What no flying this time?" I joked.

"Oh yes we are flying, I wouldn't want the neighbors to get the wrong impression if there was a mysterious car in you drive way."

"Great," I muttered under my breath, and of course he heard and chuckled. His arms wrapped around my waist and before I had time to even close my eyes I felt a whoosh of air and we were above the city.

This time was a much shorter fly, thank god I don't think I could handle any longer. When we landed Eric didn't unravel his arms from my waist instead he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down, I can walk perfectly fine by myself," I said pounding my fists on his back not that is effected him in any way.

"Yes I know that love, but you walk far to slow for me and we have so much to do and so little time." And with that he sped through the front door, shutting it behind us, and before I knew it I was plopped on the bed and I heard the shower running. Eric was no where in sight. _He must already be in the shower, I could make a run for it I probably wouldn't get very far but still I could try. Or I could go in there and face a probably naked and wet Eric. _I shivered at just the thought of seeing him, water cascading down on his perfectly toned body was enough to make any sane girl shiver with joy.

"Ready." hearing that smooth voice behind me nearly caused me too jump out of my skin.

"I thought you were already in there," I confessed. He just smirked and started walking towards me. I just sat still and waited until he was standing in front of me. Because I was sitting and he was standing I really had to tip my head backwards to look at his face. He traced his fingers in small circular motions on my neck, and slowly he mover down lower and lower until he reached the top button on my shirt. My breathing became quicker and uneven as he began to undo them. As soon as he finished undoing the first one I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I stopped him by holding up a finger and reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. He looked very impatient as I flipped it open and quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sam it's me, sorry too be calling so late I just wanted to know if you could work the early shift at Merlottes tomorrow, Arlene's kid's got the flu and she needs to take care of them" Sam's voice said through the phone.

"Sure, what time would I start?" I questioned still looking at Eric, he did not look happy.

"Can you be here around 7:30ish?"

"Ya, no problem I will see you then, bye," I replied a little to happy.

"Alright thanks," He said and hung up. I looked at the clock it read 2:05 am.

"Okay it is time for you to leave, cause I have to get up and be at work in like five hours," I said to Eric pointing towards the door.

"Fine I will leave for now, but you owe me a night of my wishes," He purred, stroking my neck and collarbone with the back of his fingers. I shivered at his touch which earned me a smirk from him.

"Mmm...maybe," I replied pulling away from him. He leaned towards me I felt his cool breath on my mouth, we were just mere inches apart. But I turned my head, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of kissing me goodbye. I felt his lips connect with my jawbone and then my neck and finally my collarbone.

"Goodnight, Mister kitty cat," I said pushing him gently away.

He chuckled and replied, "Goodnight love."

And with that I felt a gust of cool wind and then he was gone. I waited a few minutes before finally pushing myself off the bed and towards the bathroom. Where I turned off the shower, pulled a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth. Before bouncing towards bed, feeling giddy for having said no to the all powerful Eric Northman and than actually getting him to fulfill my wishes and actually leave me a night to rest. But I couldn't help but feel somewhat worried, yes I managed to stop him from taking me tonight, but what about tomorrow. He did after all tell me that I owed him a night of his wishes. _Crap what corner have I backed myself into this time. I just couldn't seem to stay away from __trouble or Eric. _The last thing I remember before bring over come by sleep was thinking about what kind of trouble and adventures with Eric the next day would bring.

**Hey guys hope you liked it, sorry I know I am keeping you at suspense with the sexuality between Eric and Sam, but I promise the big moment will come soon!**

**So ya please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, I could go on and on about the reasons why, but I decided just to say that I had a lot of stuff going on. Anyway I know this is kinda short I just really had an urge to add to this and I promise that the chapter nine will be out either tomorrow or the next day and will be longer...i hope. So hope you like this little taste and please review and tell me what you would like to see in the up coming events...**

"**BEEP! BEEP!" **

"Ahh," I shrieked tumbling off of the bed. _God dammit, stupid fucking alarm. _Twisting and turning I finally managed to shake the blanket off of me.Seeing the time (7:45am) I groaned and pulled myself up with the edge of the bed and managed to shut off the obnoxious alarm. Stumbling toward the bathroom I tripped and whacked my cheek/forehead on the doorknob. "FUCK!" I shouted kicking the door, which only made my foot hurt.

"Are you alright?" Sookie asked popping her head through my door, "I heard a lot of banging and shouting."

"Yea I'm okay I am just a bit banged up."

"Okay well I'm going to go run some errands, your going to Merlottes soon right?"

"Yea why?" I inquired.

"Cause I'll drop by for lunch if you want."

"Nah Sookie you don't have to do that it's fine, I'll see you at seven."

"Okay, be careful your making it look like I'm an abusive sister."

"Ha ha, okay," I replied chuckling.

She smiled and shut the door quietly after her. I stood up rubbing my cheek, there was definitely going to be a bruise there soon. After I showered I quickly yanked a comb through my tangled wet hair and brushed my teeth before applying a hint of make up. I gulped down a cup of coffee and bounced out of the door. I sat in my car turning on my phone before driving away. It buzzed causing me to jump and cry out. I flipped it open, I had two new text messages, one from Sam asking where I was cause I was already twenty minutes late. And the other was from Eric it stated,

Lover, do not forget our little

arrangement. I will be at Merlottes

to pick you up when you get off of work.

E.

"Well that's just great," I groaned inserting my keys into the ignition and starting up the car. The drive was short and sweet I left the windows open and belted out lyrics right and wrong along with the radio. When I arrived I waved Sam off like a buzzing fly because I did not want a lecture, instead I grabbed an apron and notepad and made my way out towards the awaiting customers. I plastered a smile onto my face and tried to be kind and considerate to all of the customers, even the ones that stared at my ass. Finally the clock read 7:oo pm and my shift was finished, I let out a big sigh of relief forgetting completely about what lay ahead. I untied my apron and laid my note pad down behind the bar, and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Hey, hey hooker, whats shaking?" Lafayette question as I walked up behind him.

"Oh nothing just came to talk and plot my revenge against you," I replied hopping up on the counter next to him where he was chopping vegetables.

"Hey, I did nothing wrong," He said waving the knife he was using at me.

"Well for now I'll agree with you, since you have a weapon against me."

"I also have these," He said dropping the knife and moving towards me.

"What..." I started to ask but was cut off by my own hysterical giggling when he started tickling me.

"Stop, stop, ha ha, oh please Lafayette," I giggled.

"What are you doing to my lover?" A smooth voice asked in surprise.

Lafayette stopped tickling me and we both looked over to see the Viking God standing near the kitchen door, making even the simplest out fit of jeans and a green t-shirt look amazing.

"Uh..." I said at a loss for words.

"Oh me, well I was tickling this fine piece of woman cause she threatened to get revenge on me," Lafayette started licking his lips. Eric raised an eyebrow at Lafayette before directing his ocean blue eyes at mine.

"Well then, I believe that I can take it from here, in seeing that she gets fully punished for her naughty behavior" Eric teased and then he was in-front of us.

I gasped and started hiccuping. They both looked at me like a had a toad on my head.

"What, when _hiccup _I get nervous _hiccup _I start hiccuping _hiccup_." I replied crossing my arms over my chest and pretending to pout like a child would.

They both burst out laughing and Lafayette wiped his eyes dramatically and said, "Babe you are one funny girl." Eric stroked the hair out of my eyes and a look of horror and angry flashed across his face.

"What happened here?" He said referring to the bruise underneath my left eye.

"Oh that I tripped and whacked my face on my doorknob," I replied shifting away from his touch. He raised an eyebrow at me skeptically.

"No, honestly Eric you can even ask Sookie, I really did trip," I said looking into his eyes, trying to convince him that I was telling the truth.

"No need to sweetheart, I can sense when you are lying to me and right now you are not." Lafayette just stared at us and said, "Jesus baby you two need a room!"

"Uggh, not this again," I moaned.

"Oh I almost forgot, were you trying to distract me?" Eric said placing his hands on my waist.

"Um...no..." I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Liar," He whispered and before I knew it I was over his shoulder.

What the...put me down!" I said pounding my fists against his back praying that it would have some affect.

"No, but when we get home I would gladly go down on you," Eric replied and I heard his fangs pop out at just the thought.

"God, why does everything have to be sexual?" I asked. He chuckled and began stroking his finger tips up the back of my thigh, getting closer and closer to his target. I squirmed and wiggled trying to break his grip.

"Because life is so much more fun with a dirty mind," Lafayette added.

I groaned as I was carried out of the kitchen, I saw Lafayette smirking and making kissy faces at me.

"You are so gonna pay for this, mark my words!" I shouted after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys well here it is the update although I must warn you it is short and there is not much plot in it but it is vital to the life of this story because it is leading up to a possible big event *hint *hint. So anyway I will update soon I hope and ya please review!**

"God dammit Eric, put me down," I shouted when we were out of Merlottes. He dropped me and I bumped the ground.

"I didn't mean literally," I fumed standing up and brushing myself off.

He chuckled, "Well next time be more specific love." I stuck my tongue out at him and whipped out my phone.

"What are you doing," Eric asked tilting his head to see what I was typing.

"None of your business Mr. Nosy," I replied keeping my phone hidden from him.

He pouted, "That's not very nice."

"Too bad," I giggled. The phone was gone from my hands before I even realized it.

"Hey give it back, that's the second time you've stolen my phone in like a week."

"Too bad," he mimicked me. I struggled trying to reach it, but he was holding it over his head.

"Not fair your like 7 feet tall," I said jumping trying to snatch it away. He chuckled and caught me in mid jump and kissed me very passionately. I melted into him and completely forgot what I was mad about. He set me down on my feet but continued to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I took this as an opportunity, snatching my phone away from his, I made a break for it running towards the parking lot. I turned my head to see if he was following me and I slammed into a wall. _God dammit, what the hell? _I looked up to see none other than Mister Kitty Cat staring down at me with humor in his eyes.

"Did you really think that you could out run me?"

"No, but it was worth a try and I got pretty far if I do say so myself," I said stretching my legs out in front of me. He chuckled and held his hand out to help me up. I gladly took it.

"So are we flying tonight or what?"

"Ha ha no I brought my car." I squinted my eyes searching the parking lot trying to find the most expensive car there.

"It's over there love," Eric said pulling me towards the dark part of the parking lot.

"Holy crap." I said when we arrived in front of a maroon colored Corvette.

He chuckled, "I'm guessing you like it."

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"Come on let's go," He replied pushing me towards the car. I just went along with what he was doing cause I was still so fascinated by his car. Once we had sped out of the parking lot, I finally snapped out of my daze.

" So where are we going now?" I asked stretching my arms above my head and yawning.

"Well I figured we would go back to your place since you still owe me a night of my wishes," Eric smirked stroking his hand up my leg towards my hip. I tried to shift away but this car is crammed and it didn't do much.

"Um, ya about that..." I mumbled trying to come up with a good excuse.

"No no no, this is your problem and there is no way I am going to let you wiggle your way out of it," He replied gazing over at me his eyes dropping down my body. _Great, just fan-fucking-tastic, fine two can play at that game. _I brushed his hand away and reached over to grab his manhood and I gave it a good squeeze. He gasped and swerved, but quickly caught his mistake. The car came to a sudden halt and I heard a low rumble begin in his chest and it was no sound any human could make. Before I knew what was happening, my seat was tilted all the way back, my seat belt was unbuckled and I had a probably 250 lb viking in between my legs kissing my neck roughly. His hands went every where they ran up my sides and under my shirt stroking my stomach and my sides although he was very careful not to touch my breasts. And then my top was off and on the floor of the car in shreds.

"Eric," I said pushing against him slightly, "Eric, please stop I don't want to do this here." He obeyed and looked into my eyes I saw lust and lots of it. _Oh boy. _Moving at inhuman speeds I was re-buckled and he was in the drivers seat speeding off down the road at illegal speeds.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG, I know I am soooo sorry it took so long i really don't know why it did i just couldn't find the will to write but then like yesterday i had the urge to just write and so here it is the next chapter...I don't know if it's any good at all and it ends kind or aburptly but its a good ending i think it's a cliff hanger, tomorrow or within a couple days the next one will be out i promise! So you know the drill the more reviews i get good or bad the more i will be pushed to write!**

I clutched the leather seat beneath me for dear life. I swear we must have been going at least 95 mph.

"Eric slow the fuck down your gonna crash!" I screamed squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

"I never crash sweetheart. My reflexes are much more accurate then your." he glanced over at me smirking. I decided to be childish so I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled, "Save that for later darling." Oh god I forgot about that, did I really want to do that, was I ready. _Okay just pray that Sookie is home and all will be well. _I thought looking out the window.

We arrived in front of the old white farm house in less than ten minutes. Just as I started to undo my seat buckle, Eric was waiting impatiently by my door, holding it open. _Fuckers!_ I thought wiggling the seat buckle, it was no use it wouldn't come lose. The Viking smirked at me and leaned into the car sliding his hand across my legs slowly towards the seat buckle. Once he managed to undo it, which was extremely fast, he picked me up and slipped me out of the car, kicking the door closed.

"Must I remind you that I can walk," I said struggling against his grip.

"Must I remind you, that you walk incredibly slow," He mimicked me. I sighed and bit my lip thinking of what events lay ahead. _Where the fuck is Sookie shouldn't she be home by now?_ I thought anxiously looking around for her car as we walked through the front door. Eric set me down on my feet, and smacked my ass.

"Oww, was that necessary?"

"Oh, yes it was very necessary," he replied his fangs clicked down. _Shit! _I jumped at the opportunity and ran towards the kitchen. _Dammit! No Sookie. _I ran back towards the living room, seeing that Eric wasn't near the front door anymore I started to panic. She wasn't in there either, I fled into the dining room. Standing at one end of the table, Eric stood at the other, I gasped and jumped a little when I saw him. He chuckled and stalked towards me. I mimicked his movements by moving opposite of them.

"No I am not playing cat and mouse with you, I'm always the mouse," I said putting on a pouting face.

"Ha ha well that is because I'm a predator my dear."

"You are making yourself sound like a child molester," I sassed back. That did it, I saw amusement and lust cross his face. _Fuck!_ I sprinted towards the stairs, I made it up about half of them before I felt a whoosh and saw Eric at the top. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to flee back down them, but of course he was standing right below me.

"No fair, you're too fast," I said backing up a stair.

"True but it's more fun this way, you should hear your heart beat, its erratically and your fear is radiating off of your body. I love it," he replied stalking up the steps towards me.

"No, stay back I really don't want to do this Eric."

"But a deals a deal my dear and as you can see, " He gestured towards his jeans, "you have to fix what you have caused."

"But I don't know how and I don't really want to and..I'm freaking out right now."

"I can tell."

"I'm just going to disappoint you," I replied looking down.

"Don't say that there is nothing that you could do to disappoint me," his voice was soft and loving.

"But I've never done it before and I'm really scared," I said my breath hitching in my throat. I looked down towards him, his face was gentle, but then he smirked his fangs clicking back down.

"Nice try love but I don't believe you."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Your lying your not scared, that's just the adreniline talking," He replied stalking up the final steps towards me.

"Your horniness is talking for you," I said backing towards my room, maybe I could lock him out. I found my self pressed in between the wall and Eric's erection pressing against my stomach. He held my wrists above my head trailing kisses up and down my arms and neck.

"N..no stop, I don't want too," I said my voice shaking.

"Mmm...that's a lie and you know it," he murmured into my neck. _Do I really want to do this...what if this is all he wants me for, I mean he is known for fucking and leaving. Oh god I don't know what to do. _

"Okay," I whispered.

"Hmm?" He mused looking up into my eyes.

"Okay," I said again nodding my head swallowing hard. He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes and felt a whoosh of cold air. When I opened them I was lying on the bed, Eric was hovering over me suspending his weight by his arms. I blinked up at him innocently trying to figure out what was coming next. He leaned down and softly kissed my lips, trailing his finger tips up my thigh. I turned my head on the pillow and offered him my throat. He kissed my neck, stopping where my pulse was erratically beating, letting his mouth linger there inhaling my scent. _She is indeed perfect for me._ I gasped and pushed him away from me. "Oh my god." He looked at me in pain and what appeared to be confusion.

"Whats wrong?"

"I...I'm perfect for you?" I asked looking into his deep blue eyes. There was no longer hurt on his face only confusion.

"How do you know that," He demanded.

"I...don't know," I lied.

"Sam, you know that you are a terrible liar," He replied smirking.

"I don't know what happened," I stated firmly.

"Explain now," He sat up against the headboard, pulling me with him so that I was sitting in between his legs, against his chest...and his erection.

"I don't know what happened honestly I just heard, 'she is indeed perfect for me' in my head and it wasn't my own thoughts," I said turning my head to look at him. _Hmm how curious I thought only Sookie could read minds. _

I gasped, "It happened again i heard your thoughts."

"How interesting it appears there was more to you then just your looks and smell," Eric purred.

"Oh god of course you would say that," I replied attempting to shove one off his arms off of me.

He chuckled and a growl emitted through his lips, "don't even try."

"Come on Eric I know your still in the 'mood' and all but this is not the time or place. Besides wouldn't Bill hear from across the cemetary what was going on?" I said feeling his erection press harder against my back. He nibbled my ear lobe and neck, before kissing a trail up and down my neck and shoulder.

"How right you are, but that just makes it all the more exciting." His hand slid down my stomach and underneath the hem of my shorts. I gasped and wiggled trying to get free of his grip.

"No, no Eric not cool stop."

He chuckled, "you really amuse me with this whole innocence act, I know you really want it." His hand traveled futher down stroking my inner thigh in my shorts. I bit down hard on my lip supressing a moan.

" Now don't do that love, if your body wants to react by moaning let it, besides don't let that precious blood go to waste," He said skimming his tongue across my lower lip.

"Please stop," I said, I was begining to tremble as he stroked small circles on my thigh.

"Mmm...I don't think so," he murmured in my ear.

"I don't want to do this, I don't want to lose my virginity like this," I said my voice shaking.

"Who said that was what we were doing tonight," He replied dipping a finger inside of me. I sucked in sharply, but quickly relaxed moaning my body was trembling all over as he slowly withdrew it.

"Thats what I assumed you meant I mean how else would we...oh no."

He smirked at me, "Oh yes."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know I know what you are all think "YOU SAID A COUPLE OF DAY TILL YOUR NEXT UPDATE AND ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH," and for this I am sorry but I have a legitimate excuse I have had mono for the past couple weeks and I haven't done anything but sleep. So here you go please feel free to review actually you have to review or I am threatening to stop working on this, so you better give me feedback! ANYWAY ENJOY**

"No, no way I don't want to," I said clamping my nails down on his arm and yanking it away. I rolled away from him and off of the bed. Twisting I tried to land on my feet, but failed miserably letting out a cry when my body connected with the hard wood floor. Groaning I turned laying on my back, Eric was staring down at me his looked quite amused.

"You seem to end up on the ground a lot," He chuckled.

"Most of the time it's your fault," I sassed back. He just growled in reply, but it was an amused growl. I scooted away from him, towards the door. Finally managing to get up and brush myself off.

"Now where were we?" He purred out stretching his hand.

"You were just about to leave?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmm, I don't think so," He replied disappearing.

"Now can you walk to the bed or shall I carry you." he whispered into my ear. I gasped and whirled around to face him.

"Oh your actually giving me a choice for once?" I asked amused.

"Don't I always."

"No, last time you carried me when I could walk perfectly fine," I said backing towards the bed.

"Good girl," he smirked. I just narrowed my eyes, I was in front of me in the blink of an eye, pushing me back on to the bed. He was once again hovering over me I felt his hips grinding against mine, his impressive bulge pushing against my shorts. I squeezed my eyes shut and used all my will to suppress the moan that was begging to be released.

"No don't do that, look at me," he commanded, I snapped my eyes open.

"Why?"

"Cause I want you to watch what I do to you," He smirked. _Oh god what is he going to do. _The next thing I knew was that I was once again lying against his chest positioned in between his legs. His left arm was securely clamped around my waist to ensure I wasn't going anywhere. I could feel his other hand stroking ever so lightly up and down my thighs leaving a trail of goosebumps. By now I was trembling anticipating his next moves.

"Are you nervous," He asked amusement laced his voice.

"A little bit," I gasped when one of his fingers slipped under neath my shorts. He chuckled and stroked my center extremely slowly before slipping a finger inside of me. I cried out and waves of pleasure rippled up and down my spine. My breathing was heavy and coming out in pants I felt very sluggish but very satisfied.

"Was that what I think it was," I panted glancing up at him.

He seemed stunned but he soon smirked, "I've never made a woman come that quickly before."

"Don't feel to proud I'm sure everyone comes quickly there first time," I said my breathing was starting to even out again.

"Would you like to test out your theory," he purred rubbing his hand over my center through my shorts.

I gasped, " no not particularly," trying to wiggle away. It was no use his iron grip only tightened.

"You suck you know that right?"

"That I do indeed," he replied kissing my neck softly before I felt a sharp sting and then I slight tugging. When I realized what he was doing I tried to push him off me but he ignored me wrapping his other arm around me suppressing my own from moving. I sighed and gave up knowing that I wouldn't win this battle, so I let my body react it turned out that it wasn't as painful as you would think it would be it was actually kinda pleasurable. I moaned feeling my a strange tingling sensation starting below.

"Wait stop, Eric," I said. He lifted his head up his mouth was stained with my blood,

"What is it love," he asked generally concerned.

"I feel weird." He gave me a confused look.

"How so?"

"I feel...hot and strange," I said trying to find the right words.

He chuckled and slid his tongue over his fangs slicing it open and licked my neck where he had bitten to heal it.

"That's called arousal me dear," he replied kissing my shoulder. _Great, that's just fan-fucking-tastic. _

"Oh jeez," I replied blushing wildly trying to hide my face.

He laughed, " That's nothing to be embarrassed about, it just means you want to..."

"Stop! Don't even say it," I cut him off.

"Come again," he quickly said chuckling.

"God, you just had to say it," I groaned.

"Of course I did, now shall I fix that for you again," he replied. My eyes just widened, I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out.

"I'll take that as a yes," he purred trailing his fingers down my sides and once again underneath the hem of my shorts. I started to protest but he silenced me with his lips. The pressure in my pelvis had begun to build up again and the more I bucked my hips the more Eric sped up thrusting his fingers in and out of me at in human speeds. My moaning increased and I just couldn't hold it any longer I fell over the edge hard I swear it felt like I was floating on a cloud. His fingers slowed down momentarily before he sped them up faster than I would have thought possible even for him. I moaned and trembled trying to wiggle out of his grasp, when I came once again. Crying out I begged for him to stop but had no such luck he just continued until I was screaming his name, I came one final time before he finally slowed down and slipped his fingers out of me. I slumped against his chest breathing heavily feeling extremely exhausted. His emotions were radiating off of him, he was feeling enormous amounts of pride and smugness which I'm sure just added to his already gigantic ego. Once my breathing had slowed I moved off of him and laid on the other side of the bed my eyes shutting out of sheer exhaustion four orgasms in one night can do that do a girl. I felt his weight shift from besides me to on top of me.

"You don't seriously think you are done yet do you," he asked slightly amused.

"No I guess I shouldn't have," I sighed looking into his icy blue stare., "what's next on our agenda for tonight," I said jokingly.

"Well I fixed your problem now you have to fix mine," he gestured to his gracious plenty which was definitely being strained against his jeans.

"Oh god," I gasped looking from him to it and back to him, "and how am I supposed to do that?"

He just grinned down at me capturing my lips in his, "That's for you to figure out, love." My eyes widened and I gulped down the lump in my throat, _What the fuck have I gotten myself into this time._

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys okay so I know you all are probably super pissed at me and maybe won't continue reading this story; however I hope that is not the case. Yes it has been like 4 months since I last updated and I feel really bad and I'm not going to make up some lame excuse that you guys will know is bullshit. So I just wanted to say I uber sorry and I will continue with this story as much as you guys want me too so please review cause the more I get honestly the more I feel compelled to write. So enjoy :D**

I started to protest but he pressed his lips against mine and slide his tongue over my lower lip. His hand slide up my shirts and over my bra gently massaging me through the fabric. My head was spinning and I realized that it wasn't just from the kiss that I was participating in, I pulled my head back away from him.

"Eric...you're really heavy I can't breathe," I gasped gesturing to the fact that he was positioned in between my legs. His blue eyes bore into mine amusement written all over his face.

"You're such a tiny little thing...a teacup human," He chuckled.

"I am not that small, I'm 5'3 thank you very much," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"And I am 6'4 over a foot taller then you sweetheart, so yes you are quite small."

"I disagree you just a giant and I'm normal height human."

"Oh that you are not," he said playfully.

"Alright well you just lost your playing privileges." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What-" he started, but I cut him off, "you have your little 'problem' and I was going to fix it for you but now you've lost it, that's what you get for teasing me."

"Really, now you know I can stop playing nice," he said forcefully uncrossing my arms and putting them above my head. "I could just force you."

My heart starting pumping faster, "you wouldn't dare."

He leaned his head down to my ear, "try me," he whispered. Eric was suddenly off me and at the foot of the bed crouched and growling towards the doorway.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting against the head board. The door bell rang twice. I moved to get off the bed.

"Stay," Eric commanded harshly.

"Oh no I am done being ordered around for one night, move or I'll resend you're invitation." He quickly moved from my path but followed my every footstep down the stairs and towards the front door. I moved to open the door, but a large hand grasped mine.

"Please Sam, let me do it," he asked. I was shocked he actually said please, I just nodded and moved back a little. He swung the door open and growled again instantly. There standing in the door way was my ex, Jake, once again standing there with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. He looked up towards Eric a low deep growl sounded from his chest, no sound a human could make.

"Who the fuck is he?" Jake hissed.

"None of your business why are you here?" I asked, Eric's hand came up in front of me and pushed me behind him.

"I wanted to apologize for everything I've done and I come here to find out you're a fang banger?"

I was at a loss for words but Eric spoke for me.

"Want to say that again and see how long you live?"

"I wasn't talking to you leech," Jake spat. Eric's growl deepened and he looked ready to pounce. I tugged on his sleeve,

"Eric no, he's not worth it."

"Oh so now I'm not even good enough for you to talk to, that says a lot coming from a fucking whore like you."

I felt my throat clench up and my breathe wouldn't corporate with my lungs, tears sprung to my eyes threatening to streak down my cheek. Eric looked towards me and I saw his fangs protrude and he lunged in a blur and I heard someone shriek in pain. I ran outside and saw Eric on the ground groaning, a wooden stake pierced right through his abdomen.

"Oops I missed, don't worry I never miss twice, "Jake's voice sneered full of malice.

"No!" I shrieked and threw myself at Jake and tackled him to the ground, slamming my fists into any place I could hit. He growled and threw me off I landed hard, my arm twisting unnaturally under me. I groaned in pain and tried to stand up but a sharp pain in my left leg forced me to the ground. Looking down I saw a long piece of sharpened wood sticking out of the top of my thigh. I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed it with my good arm and yanked with all my strength. Screaming as the wood splintered against my skin, I managed to finally get it out. Forcing my self to stand up I attempted to hurl myself once again at what I assumed was Jake but was caught before I could fall over. I looked up and saw Eric's arms wrapped around me supporting my weight. I groaned again in pain tears now streaked down my face dripping softly down my throat.

"Shhh...it's okay now, he's gone," Eric soothed.

"D-did you kill him," I wimped.

"No, he ran off before I could sink my teeth into him. I'm surprised he is too fast to be human," he said his voice full of frustration. Eric shifted slightly and I screamed out in agony.

"M-my leg...a-and arm," I managed to get out.

"Okay it's okay I'm going to heal you sweetheart, it's going to be okay," he said gently lying me down and putting my head in his lap. I nodded, I heard him bite swiftly into his wrist and it was in front of me before I could blink.

"Drink love," he purred. I took his wrist between my lips and sucked lightly which was all I could manage. The liquid cascaded down my throat numbing the pain away until I could feel nothing but warmth and safety. I didn't even notice when he pulled his wrist away. I felt him shift and bend down and place his lips on mine, before I slipped into the dark peaceful abyss.

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. MESSAGE

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**The story "All Because You Stole My Phone" WILL be continued, however I will be deleting it for at most a week because I wish to make some changes and recreate the story so that it will have more options of places it could go. I will leave this message up for a day then take the story down but not to worry my faithful readers it will be posted and new content will be on its way soon. 3 lots of love please the more reviews I get the more incentive I have to write!**


End file.
